Let Me Help You
by Justforfun28
Summary: Maura needs Jane's help..in more ways than one. I don't own the show or the characters. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**I had intended to add more to this story but I'm disappointed by the number of reviews so will probably leave it as a one shot. If you are reading this, please let me know what the story lacked. Thanks**

* * *

Jane opened the door calling Maura's name, surprised that the blonde was not there to greet her at the door as anxious as she had been on the phone for her to come help her.

"Maura?"

"Jane! Thank God! I need your help" Jane grew more concerned as she tried to follow the sound of Maura's voice but only found empty rooms.

"Maura? Where the crap are you?" she muttered as she continued to search. Finally giving up she stood in the kitchen and yelled "MARCO!"

"Marco? Reus or Van Basten? And why are you screaming about them when I need your help?"

Rolling her eyes, Jane opened the door to the pantry and stared at the sight before her. Maura was stretched on her tip toes, with one hand braced against the far wall and one hand stretched to the back of the highest shelf. Her light pink sweater had ridden up exposing the pale skin of her abdomen above her gray linen pants. Jane continued to stare at the muscles flexing underneath her skin as she stretched and twisted.

"Jane! Help me!" the doctor's voice broke through Jane's trance and she shook her head, moving closer.

"Maur..what's the matter? Are you trying to reach something?"

"No. Well, yes, I was until my bracelet got stuck on something. Now I can't get it loose and it somehow got twisted. I can't reach it to release it with my other hand and It's really special to me. I would very much prefer not to break it." She turned to look at Jane with tears in her eyes. "Please, Jane, would you please help me?" The detective's heart clenched and she drew nearer trying to see what the bracelet was snagged on. Bracing a hand above Maura's head, Jane pressed against her as she stretched to get a visual. Maura sucked in a deep breath as their bare abdomens touched. For a moment, she thought Jane had heard when she went completely still. Jane's eyes met hers as she slowly lowered herself back down. "Is that the bracelet I got you for your birthday?" the detective asked as she seemed to search Maura's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jane! I had no idea it would get caught! I really do love it"

Jane smiled at her, her dimple on full display. "It's ok, Maur. I'm going to get it for you, ok?" Pressing against her again, the detective went back to work.

The M.E hadn't thought this through completely when asking for help. She hadn't taken into account Jane's stubbornness that had her refusing to find a stool. She definitely hadn't taken into account the possibility of that long and lean body pressing against her own as Jane struggled to free her. She hadn't thought about how her pulse would race as the detective's scent wrapped around her. Maura breathed in deeply as Jane stretched above her, her dark curls brushing against the doctor's cheek and falling onto her chest. Closing her eyes, she tried to push her thoughts back to safer ground. Focusing on her breathing, she began reciting the periodic table in her mind and was doing great until one jean clad thigh pushed between hers and rocked up against her.

Maura gasped as desire thrummed through her veins. Whimpering she fought to keep herself from grinding against that muscular leg.

"Hold on, Maur. I've almost got it. Can you just…" Jane reached down and pulled her closer to her "There...thats better! Almost got it"

Maura bit back a moan as Jane grasped her hip and yanked her further up her thigh. Her core was on fire, her center throbbing painfully. The feeling was so intense that she was worried Jane would be able to feel it pulsating against her. Shifting her hips backward a fraction to try and relieve the pressure, she was quickly pulled right back against that hard muscle. After another 10 minutes of this, Maura was nearly delirious with desire. Her hands were wrapped tightly in Jane's shirt and her head rested against her chest as her own breath came in short gasps

"Maur, hold still ok? I'm going to help you. Almost there"

The doctor couldn't help but whimper as she nearly lost her grip on the passion moving in waves through her. Opening her eyes she bit her lip hard as she found her lips even with a full breast. Jane's shirt was unbuttoned enough that Maura could see a slope of one breast as she leaned in closer. For half a second she resisted then buried herself in that glorious dark hair nuzzling until her lips were a breath away from the crook of Jane's neck.

"Dammit!" Jane exploded as she pulled back and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing, Jane?!" Maura's eyes were huge as she watched the detective.

"I can't reach with these tight sleeves!"

She wasn't sure if she should hope the detective was wearing a tank top under her shirt or pray that she wasn't. Seeing the flash of deep purple against olive toned skin, Maura bit back another moan. No tank top...her breath quickened without her permission and her face flushed hot.

Removing her shirt, Jane looked at her with concern. "Are you ok? You look like you're on the verge of a panic attack. Should I get you some water or something?" Maura nodded, praying that the moment alone would help her restore her composure.

Tossing her shirt on the floor, Jane sauntered out in search of water. Pulling two bottles from the refrigerator, she smirked as she opened one and took a long drink. It shouldn't be much longer before the M.E. broke completely. Jane hadn't come with intentions of seducing her best friend, but she also wasn't the youngest female detective to ever work for the BPD for no reason. Her powers of observation were pretty spot on. Every whimper and moan that Maura bit back or tried to swallow were making the brunettes clit ache. She could feel the heat of the doctor's core through the denim of her jeans and knew her own panties were likely ruined. Maura's bracelet was snagged on a small nail that had been bent slightly making it impossible for Maura to get loose from but Jane could have freed her in seconds. And she would have, if Maura's breath hadn't quickened at Jane's nearness and her pupils darken with desire. She should feel bad...badly...about taking full advantage of the situation but she didn't. Her days had been filled with thoughts of the gorgeous doctor for months and her dreams involving her had the detective waking up desperate with need. It was obvious the M.E. wanted her just as badly and Jane was all of the sudden unwilling to wait any longer for to claim her for herself. Jane had every intention of setting them both free tonight.

Hiding her smile she took another long drink as she made her way back to the pantry, letting a few drops escape her lips and mark a wet path down her neck and over a breast. She watched as the doctor's hungry gaze followed that drop of water to the tip of one very hard satin covered nipple. "Mmm...nice and cold" she murmured handing the open bottle to the M.E.

Maura guzzled the water trying to cool her overheated system. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back letting the cold water roll down her throat. Handing the empty bottle back to the detective she met her gaze again.

"Better?" Jane asked smiling at her

Maura nodded and watched carefully as Jane tossed the bottle to the side and moved in closer to her. Placing her hands on her hips, she pulled the blonde so that her center rested on her thigh again. "It'll be ok, Maur, I promise" she murmured soothingly into her ear before stretching out above her and pressing that rock hard muscle into her again. The water and brief reprieve had done absolutely nothing Maura realized as she found herself even more turned on then before. Staring at the barely covered breasts an inch from her mouth she licked her lips. Her mind began to sort through all the probable possibilities of what could happen if she bit down on one of those breasts and sucked on all that glorious skin. Her mouth watered as she bit back another groan from deep inside but wasn't able to stop her hips from rolling against Jane.

Jane gasped as she finally set Maura's wrist free. Whimpering in relief, Maura went to pull back but instead found Jane pressed against her again as she was pinned to the wall.

"Not so fast, Dr. Isles" Jane threaded one hand through the silky honey blonde hair at the base of Maura's neck while the other grasped a rounded hip and pulled her close. "I promised I would help you and I always keep my promises."

Maura looked up at her questioningly, her face showing her absolute confusion.

Jane leaned in closer brushing her lips over the doctor's neck feeling a shiver run through her body. Licking at the outer shell of her ear, Jane's husky voice nearly melted the doctor's bones as she rolled her hips against the M.E.'s whispering in her ear at the same time. "It's time, Maur. Time for us to be together". Sliding one hand under the doctor's sweater, Jane grasped a silk covered breast as her mouth claimed Maura's. Maura's heart clenched and wet heat flooded her center as the detective's tongue stroked hers and her hand found her hard nipple.

Maura nearly growled as Jane rocked against her again and her words hit home. Moaning deeply she barely managed to groan "Thank God" before she bit down on the nipple in front of her and lost herself to the only one who could claim her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided this story might just have a few more chapters to it. I know it's been awhile but let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

Jane threw her head back as teeth tugged at her nipple through the fabric. Dark curls cascaded past her shoulders and over the M.E.'s hands where they were exploring the nearly nude lines of her back. Taking immediate advantage, Maura wrapped a hand in the dark tresses and pulled gently but firmly to give herself better access to the tan expanse of her neck. The detective gasped and yanked smooth hips closer to press against her pelvis as the doctor alternated between open mouth kisses and tasting the slightly salty skin with her tongue, nipping at her collarbone. Slender fingers reached to release the fasteners that were complicit in hiding the breasts that Maura longed to taste. Sliding the satin straps down the detectives arms, the M.E. gazed in wonder at the firm mounds, licking her lips at the sight of those proud nipples standing hard and firm and the color of Café Au Lait.

The italian's breasts ached with need as the honey blonde blew warm breaths across first one tip and then the other. Both women were breathing hard, their chests rising and falling in synchronization. Their heated gazes met and held as Maura leaned forward just far enough to drop a tender kiss on the closest peak before drawing it deeply into the wet heat of her mouth. Jane's eyes fluttered but she didn't break eye contact until the doctor bit down before sucking hard on the turgid flesh. Growling, she slid her hands down to cup the rounded curves of the M.E.'s perfect ass, pulling her tight against her. Maura rocked her hips forward, already desperate for release from Jane's earlier teasing. She whimpered in protest when the detective pulled her from where she fed until she felt the hem of her sweater rise up as the italian dragged it over her head before tossing it on the floor. Quickly divesting her of the silk bra she wore beneath, Jane felt another gush of desire flood her jeans. She had a fascination with Maura's chest that finally had the chance to be satisfied. She filled her hands with the firm skin, massaging them roughly as she lapped at the strawberries and cream colored tips.

Threading her fingers through the dark curls that she loved, the doctor arched up into the sensations and pulled her closer. Rolling her hips in a rhythm known only to her, she rode the thigh that still rested between her legs. Not breaking contact, Jane cupped her ass again and lifted her until she wrapped those yoga toned legs around her waist. She tugged at a kiss swollen nipple until the skin was taut and it fell from her lips. Maura continued to writhe against her as she carried the doctor through the house and to the master suite. The brunette slid her best friend down her body until her feet rested on the floor. Kissing her deeply again, they soon divested each other of the rest of their clothes.

"Jane!" the doctor exclaimed as the detective lifted her up and tossed her on the bed before climbing up after her. Giving the doctor a saucy grin, Jane bent down and lapped at her breasts. Deciding the detective had taken charge enough for one day, the M.E. rolled them over so that she was on top. She smiled wickedly at the brunette as she pinned her arms above her head. "These stay here, detective. Understand?"

Jane smiled coyly, her dimple flashing. "My, my, Dr. Isles. I had no idea you would be a top". She wanted nothing more than to take control and claim her best friend as hers and only hers, but there was no way she was going to wipe that smile off of the face that she loved so much.

Trusting the detective to keep her hands where she pressed them against the mattress, Maura sat up, legs kneeling on either side of Jane's hips and smiled proudly down at her. "My god, Maur. You are beautiful" dark eyes roamed over her naked form taking in every curve. Jane's heart beat wildly at the sight of those full breasts and the small patch of curls pressed against her own mound. She could feel her friends heat and wetness against her own and it made her heart rate skyrocket. The doctor beamed down at her, blushing lightly as she too took in her friend in all her natural beauty. "Mmmm…" she said, bending down to claim another kiss "and you, Jane, are gorgeous...and all mine" she whispered huskily against her lips.

Jane's heart fluttered at her words but she didn't have long to think about what they meant before Maura's mouth was roaming over her skin, drifting lower and lower. Slender fingers curved around her breasts, massaging and kneading. The detective shifted beneath her and arched into her touch as lips pressed against the taut muscles in her abdomen and fingers twisted and flicked her stiff nipples, playing with the tight buds. The M.E. smiled against the warmth of her skin as Jane whimpered and moaned her approval. Drawing a hand down the length of the tanned body, she gently parted trembling thighs. Dropping a kiss on the small patch of coarse dark curls, she moved lower, kissing as she went.

The brunette stroked the soft honey blonde curls gently, fingers only tightening slightly when the doctor swirled her tongue over her opening before using the tip of it to part her folds and open her to her view. "You are so wet" she murmured, dipping her tongue into the pooling moisture and quickly becoming accustomed to the unique flavor of her lover. Bringing both hands down, she used her thumbs to open Jane up more "Mmm...so good and all for me" she murmured to herself as she continued to consume as much of the detective's arousal as she could. Her tongue curled it's way between every fold, finding every delicious drop and licking it up. She was delighted to find her clit hard and waiting for her and moaned when she bit down and more fluid gushed from the brunette. Flicking the hardened nub with her tongue a few times, she dropped down to circle her opening, delighted to find even more of the abundant wetness.

Jane could feel her orgasm curling deep in her lower belly. The pull was more intense than she had ever felt before and she couldn't help but tighten her grip on that honey blonde head. Biting her lip, she tried to hold back her moans and gasps but Maura caught her and gave her a sly wink. "Detective Rizzoli, I've earned every one of those noises. They belong to me and I expect to hear them." Jane's eyes narrowed at the forceful words but she was too far gone, as Maura thrust the tip of her tongue into her opening, to try and take control back now. Soon though it would not be her moaning and squirming around. She had every intention of hearing the doctor scream her name before the end of the night, and not just once.

Two slender fingers slid into the wet heat of Jane's channel and Maura moaned at the feeling of soft walls pressing tightly around them. Giving the detective a moment to adjust, she was soon sliding the two digits in and out as she reveled in the sight of her friend beginning to come apart. Tossing her head full of dark curls back and forth, Jane was whimpering and making incoherent noises as her hips bucked and her thighs shook. Maura watched in fascinations as she added another finger, turning her hand so that her finger tips stroked the spongy part of her front wall. Jane's body became taut as she rushed towards her release. The doctor lifted one hand to reach up and tug at a tender nipple as she kept up with those bucking hips as much as she could. Pushing her fingers in even deeper, she sucked her needy clit into her mouth and sent Jane flying over the edge with a loud scream as her body trembled uncontrollably and she collapsed beneath her. Maura was so aroused that seeing her lovers release precipitated her own orgasm. It wasn't nearly as earth shattering, but the doctor was thankful to have some of the building pressure relieved. Earth shattering would come when her lover awoke.

Licking her fingers clean of Jane's essence, Maura snuggled in close to the passed out brunette. A smug smile found its way across her face as she took in the magnificent view of the naked body next to her. She had waited a very long time for this and just hoped that when the detective awoke it would be without any regrets. Sliding her hand over the slope of a breast, then the narrowness of her waist, she finally let it rest on the curve of her hip. Dropping a light kiss on the detective's cheek, she let the exhaustion of the day overtake her. She had waited this long for Jane's touch, she could wait a few more hours.

* * *

 _ **How did I do? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews! Maura's turn.. ;)**_

* * *

It definitely was not hours but only minutes before Maura found herself flat on her back with a gorgeous Italian smiling down at her.

"Hello there, Dr. Isles" dark lashes fluttered teasingly as Maura grinned back at her, her dimple showing. Jane wiggled her hips until the doctor's legs parted and she was fitted perfectly between those creamy thighs as they wrapped around her, the blonde's hot wet core pressed against the detective's abdomen.

"Detective" she whispered huskily as Jane nibbled at her bottom lip before pressing their lips together. The brunette moaned deep in her throat as her tongue stroked the doctors, still coated in her own essence. One scarred hand moved to tangle in golden curls, holding her head close, while the other stoked down pale skin, her thumb finding the curve of a breast. Breaking away, Maura gasped for air as that same thumb found her hard and aching nipple and strummed over it. Her hands buried themselves in dark curls as Jane kissed and sucked at her neck, leaving little love bites randomly on her skin. Her body practically sang with need and desire as long fingers stroked her skin lovingly, lighting fires all along the way.

Jane shifted, straddling a leg as she tried to get closer. Making eye contact, the dark desire in the doctor's hazel orbs nearly took her breath away. She pulled a trembling thigh higher, opening the M.E. up even more and Maura whimpered as the detective rocked up against her, hitting her pulsating clit just right.

"Oh my….Jane! ..don't stop...mmmm….please" she whispered desperately. Jane could feel the doctor's wetness coating her own skin and pressed in harder, finding a rhythm even while pressing her own hot center against the M.E.'s yoga toned muscle.

Lowering her mouth, she bathed those delicious pink nipples with her tongue, alternating between the two. Maura writhed beneath her nearly out of her mind with need as Jane sucked and nibbled, occasionally biting down in the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. She knew she was holding the detective's head almost painfully tight but she was so swept away with desire that she wasn't able to force herself to let go. She arched her back, pressing more of her skin against that amazing mouth as Jane feasted on her breasts, never stopping the rocking motion against her core.

She cried out in wonder as the orgasm built inside her with an almost terrifying yet exhilarating ferocity. " Oh fuck, JANE!" she screamed out as every cell in her body seemed to explode with pleasure, sweeping her away as her release washed over her again and again until the storm finally calmed and Maura lay spent.

Her lashes fluttered open and she couldn't help but giggle at the smug looking detective propped up next to her. "Jane" her name came out in a breathy whisper as she touched those smiling lips. Not giving her a chance to recover, the brunette tweaked a sensitive nipple teasingly before sliding her hand down the smooth skin of her abdomen and brushing the tight curls at the apex of her thighs. Knowing she was still super sensitive, but not being able to deny the italian, Maura's legs parted, giving her the access she desired. Their eyes met and held as clever fingers parted her folds and played in the abundant wetness they found there. Jane bent to kiss her again, taking the time to explore her mouth slowly while her fingers explored below. Pulling back just a little, she took in the flushed skin and darkened eyes of the beautiful doctor and couldn't help but gasp at her beauty.

"Maur?"

The M.E. could only hum a response as her pulse picked up speed again as circles were drawn around her hardening clit.

"I love you, Maura Isles"

A brilliant smile graced the honey blonde's face as she looked up into those eyes that she loved more than anything. "I love you too, Jane Rizzoli" she murmured, bringing her back down for another intense kiss just as two fingers plunged deep into her center.

It didn't take long before Maura was overcome with another intense orgasm. Her chest was heaving and her eyes bleary but all that was forgotten when the detective drew her wet hand up and painted the doctor's lips with her own juices. Desire raced through her again, hot and strong, as the italian bent to taste her for the first time. Running her tongue over those glistening and swollen lips, Jane growled deep in her throat at the flavor. Quickly kissing her way down to the source, she held Maura's bucking hips still as she buried her head between her legs and lapped up every drop she could find. "So wet" she murmured as her tongue circled the doctor's opening before dipping inside and drawing more fluid out. The M.E. nearly came off the bed when that amazing tongue found her clit, drawing it deep inside her warm mouth. Wrapping her legs around a headful of dark curls, she held on for dear life as she came apart once again.

Jane was relentless over the next few hours, bringing Maura to the brink of orgasm and beyond over and over again. It was never the same, sometimes it was a sweet and tender seduction and others so hard and fast and dirty that Maura could barely remember her own name. The doctor had never came so many times in one night and still the detective was unsated. It was if she were an addict and the doctor her drug. Nearly an hour ago, Maura had teasingly tried to crawl off the bed but Jane had dragged her back, giggling, by her ankle. Now she was absolutely boneless and couldn't possibly move even if she wanted to. The detective had collapsed beside her but recovered quickly and was now smiling down at her thoughtfully as she drew gentle circles on a pale abdomen. The M.E. snuggled in close enjoying the nearness as she took in the detective's reflective mood.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" she said distractedly

"Are you ok?"

Looking at her with surprise, Jane nodded and laughed lightly. "Yeah...I was just wondering though...who the hell is Marco Ruse?"

Scrunching her face cutely in confusion for a moment, Maura realized what she was talking about. Her laughter rang out and filled the room as Jane bent to kiss her again.


End file.
